gofffandomcom-20200214-history
House Tully
House Tully, is one of the Great Houses of The Seven Kingdoms. Lord Hoster Tully, the Lord Paramount of The Trident, rules over The Riverlands from the Tully seat of Riverrun. Their sigil is a silver trout leaping on a striped field of blue and mud red, and their house words are "Family, Duty, Honor. History: Targaryen Dynasty: House Tully rose to prominence during Aegon's Conquest, when Lord Edmyn Tully led the rebel river lords who deserted King Harren the Black and joined Aegon the Conqueror. Following the burning of Harrenhal, Edmyn was rewarded with dominion over The Riverlands as the Lord Paramount of The Trident. One of Edmyn's daughters married Lord Quenton Qoherys of Harrenhal, while Edmyn himself served two years as Hand of the King to King Aegon I. King Aenys I Targaryen relied on the Tullys during the rebellion of Harren the Red, and King Maegor I Targaryen was supported by the Tullys and the Harroways against Prince Aegon Targaryen in the Battle Beneath the Gods Eye. The Tullys later supported Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen against Maegor. Lord Prentys Tully served Jaehaerys I as master of laws, while his wife, Lady Lucinda Tully, led the household for Queen Alysanne Targaryen. Recent History: Given The Riverlands' geographic vulnerability, House Tully has often sought alliances in case of invasion. Lord Hoster Tully sought to wed his brother, Ser Brynden Tully, hero of The War of the Ninepenny Kings, to Bethany Redwyne, but Brynden would have none of it. During the years-long quarrel between the two, Brynden took the moniker "Blackfish".18 Hoster also took a ward, Petyr Baelish, an obscure lordling from The Fingers. Petyr fell in love with Lord Tully's eldest daughter, Catelyn, but was rebuffed. As consolation he took the virginity of Lysa, Hoster's other daughter. Hoster forbade Petyr from marrying either of his daughters due to his low standing, and ordered Lysa to drink moon tea to prevent her from bearing Petyr's child. Hoster accepted an offer from Lord Tywin Lannister to wed Ser Jaime Lannister to Lysa, but Jaime unexpectedly joined the Kingsguard before this could occur. Hoster rebuffed Tywin's offer of his younger son, Tyrion, as a replacement. Other prospects existed from House Brax and others, but Hoster finally accepted an offer from Lord Rickard Stark that Catelyn be betrothed to Brandon Stark, heir to Winterfell. Petyr duelled Brandon for Catelyn's favor, resulting in his exile from Riverrun. The executions of Brandon and Rickard by King Aerys II Targaryen complicated matters, but Lord Hoster threw in with the ensuing rebellion of Lord Robert Baratheon against Targaryen rule, arranging for Catelyn to wed Brandon's brother, Lord Eddard Stark, and for Lysa to marry Lord Jon Arryn. The War ended before it began but House Tully built strong alliances by marrying into House Arryn and House Stark. Family: * Lord Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun, Lord of The Trident. ** {Minisa Whent}, his wife. Died in childbirth. *** Catelyn Stark, his eldest child and first daughter. Lady of Winterfell, she has had five children. **** Lord Eddard Stark, her husband, commonly called "Ned Stark", the head of the family. Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, Warden of The North. ***** Robb Stark, Lord Eddard Stark's eldest son and heir, also known as "The Young Wolf". His direwolf is named Grey Wind. ***** Sansa Stark, Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark's elder daughter. Her direwolf is named Lady. ***** Arya Stark, Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark's younger daughter. Her direwolf is named Nymeria. ***** Brandon Stark, mostly known as "Bran", Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark's second son. His direwolf is named Summer. ***** Rickon Stark, Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark's youngest child. His direwolf is Shaggydog. *** Lady Lysa Arryn, his second daughter. Lady of The Eyrie. **** Lord Jon Arryn, Lord of The Eyrie, Defender of The Vale, Warden of the East. ***** Robert Arryn, Jon's only child, also called "Sweet robin", his heir. He is a sickly boy, many doubting if he will live long enough to become Lord of The Vale. *** Ser Edmure Tully, his only son and heir. * Ser Brynden Tully, Hoster's brother, also known as 'The Blackfish'. Events: Category:House Category:Noble House Category:Riverlands House Category:Great House Category:House Tully